Rank
A player's '''Rank '''is their level of achievement in Combat Arms. As you gain more experience, you will accumulate more ranks. There are different rank requirements for different weapons and servers. For example you need to be a Recruit or higher to join a clan and you need to be a Staff Sergeant 1 or higher to make a clan. For skill ranking, see Gaming Level. List This ranking system consists of several basic ranks, all of which can be achieved. Please see each individual rank pages for info on gear and weapon unlocks. Grunts # Trainee ( 0 / 0 ) # Recruit ( 550 / 1,000 ) # Private ( 1,200 / 1,500 ) # Private First Class ( 2,500 / 2,000 ) # Corporal ( 5,000 / 2,500 ) # Sergeant ( 8,700 / 3,000 ) Staff Sergeant # Staff Sergeant I ( 15,000 / 3,500 ) # Staff Sergeant II ( 22,000 / 3,500 ) # Staff Sergeant III ( 30,500 / 3,500 ) Sergeant First Class # Sergeant First Class I ( 40,500 / 4,000 ) # Sergeant First Class II ( 52,000 / 4,000 ) # Sergeant First Class III ( 65,000 / 4,000 ) Master Sergeant # Master Sergeant I ( 81,500 / 4,000 ) # Master Sergeant II ( 99,000 / 4,500 ) # Master Sergeant III ( 119,000 / 4,500 ) # Master Sergeant IV ( 141,000 / 4,500 ) Command Sergeant Major # Command Sergeant Major I ( 166,000 / 5,000 ) # Command Sergeant Major II ( 194,000 / 5,000 ) # Command Sergeant Major III ( 225,000 / 5,000 ) # Command Sergeant Major IV ( 259,000 / 5,000 ) # Command Sergeant Major V ( 296,000 / 5,000 ) Second Lieutenant # Second Lieutenant I ( 336,000 / 6,000 ) # Second Lieutenant II ( 379,000 / 6,000 ) # Second Lieutenant III ( 425,000 / 6,000 ) # Second Lieutenant IV ( 474,000 / 6,000 ) # Second Lieutenant V ( 526,000 / 6,000 ) First Lieutenant # First Lieutenant I ( 580,000 / 6,500 ) # First Lieutenant II ( 638,000 / 6,500 ) # First Lieutenant III ( 699,000 / 6,500 ) # First Lieutenant IV ( 763,000 / 6,500 ) # First Lieutenant V ( 830,000 / 6,500 ) Captain # Captain I ( 900,000 / 7,000 ) # Captain II ( 983,000 / 7,000 ) # Captain III ( 1,074,000 / 7,000 ) # Captain IV ( 1,173,000 / 7,000 ) # Captain V ( 1,280,000 / 7,000 ) Major # Major I ( 1,400,000 / 7,500 ) # Major II ( 1,533,000 / 7,500 ) # Major III ( 1,679,000 / 7,500 ) # Major IV ( 1,838,000 / 7,500 ) # Major V ( 2,010,000 / 7,500 ) Lieutenant Colonel # Lieutenant Colonel I ( 2,200,000 / 8,000 ) # Lieutenant Colonel II ( 2,408,000 / 8,000 ) # Lieutenant Colonel III ( 2,634,000 / 8,000 ) # Lieutenant Colonel IV ( 2,878,000 / 8,000 ) # Lieutenant Colonel V ( 3,140,000 / 8,000 ) Colonel # Colonel I ( 3,420,000 / 9,000 ) # Colonel II ( 3,718,000 / 9,000 ) # Colonel III ( 4,034,000 / 9,000 ) # Colonel IV ( 4,368,000 / 9,000 ) # Colonel V ( 4,720,000 / 9,000 ) General # Brigadier General ( 5,100,000 / 0 ) # Major General ( 5,500,000 / 0 ) # Lieutenant General ( 6,000,000 / 0 ) # General ( 6,800,000 / 0 ) # General of the Army ( 8,000,000 / 0 ) Miscellaneous These ranks are special ranks that are set apart from basic ranks. It is unknown if other factions have any rankings as well. Nexon #GM (Un-achievable/0) Trivia *Though each player follows the UAF ranking system, there doesn't seem to be any authority over each other. For instance, players normally cannot tell other players what to do or give them orders. On the other hand, people like Colonel Coleman or Sergeant Evans can command players that easily outrank them. Category:System Category:Ranks